


The Long Ride

by oriharas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharas/pseuds/oriharas
Summary: Dave has some difficulty taking all of Karkat





	

"Pants on the floor, now came the fun part karkat thought. He reached for the base of his tentacle dick and pulled. He felt it's length uncoil as he pulled it out of the folds of his flesh, and moaned in pleasure. Dave looked on in awe as more and more length poured out of karkat. When Karkat finished, he smirked at Dave "what do you think" he said. "It's hot oh fuck" moaned Dave "how long is it"  
"12 feet" replied karakat  
"Holy shit...put it in me now"  
Karkat smirked and his tentacle squirmed over and began to slide into Dave.  
"God it's huge" Dave cried  
"You're just as huge" said karkat, kissing Dave deeply "wow, nobody's actually ever taken the whole thing, you're amazing"  
"You know I am"  
"It's almost all in there, fuck" karkat began to breath heavily  
"Oooh somebody's getting close"  
"S-shutup!" Karkat focused, trying to hold back 'Whew, I can do this'  
They had reached the last foot, and Karkat's hips began to shake.  
"Hehe you can't actfu-" Dave suddenly found himself choking on something. 'This can't be...Karkat?! It's not that long?!' Dave thought "KARKAT" he tried to say, but it just came out as gargling  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it grows"  
Dave gargled some more, then turned and gave the best tentacle- dick-in-mouth smile he could, and a thumbs up, before falling forward, moaning loudly.  
"DAVE STOP THAT YOU'RE GONNA-A-A-AAH" He didn't get to finish fallimg into a fit of swearing as his dick pumped quarts of purple liquid all in Dave's mouth and onto the floor. They lay on the floor, collapsed in pleasure for several minutes. Eventually, Karkat's tentacle retreated from Dave's mouth, and he started laughing.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Karkat yelled  
"Hehe, you came the minute it went in"  
"FUCKING SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH! OF COURSE I DID, IT'S 30 FUCKING FEET LONG, HUMANS HAVE SEX IN THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO SLIDE IT IN YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS!"  
Dave would've started rolling on the floor laughing if Karkat wasn't still inside of him. After a minute of screaming a number of obscenities, Karkat begrudgingly settled down, laying his head against to Dave's back.  
When he recovered from laughing at Karkat's rant, Dave let out a sigh and smiling he said "we can do this again sometime Karkitty, I did enjoy it"  
Karkat simply grunted in approval as he fell asleep, dick still sliding out of Dave's ass.


End file.
